For My Eyes Only
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-Op With YuriChan220: A simple tale of love, affection, Hitomi high on the wish to be selfish, because Lei Fang exposes too much skin in her sexy Chinese dress, and it draws too much attention, and all can look, but none other than her can touch. Hitomi x Lei Fang fluff and romance. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**For My Eyes Only**

 **By YuriChan220 & Major Mike Powell III**

Hitomi and Lei Fang are the living embodiment of the perfect couple, and if such a concept didn't exist, then the two women in love are the absolute nearest to it.

They met, they fought, they traveled the world together and fought either by each other's side or against each other. They made each other stronger. They brought out the best in one another.

It was no wonder Lei Fang and Hitomi were such a perfect match.

They are best friends, partners in crime, tag team partners, they are each other's beloved.

And tonight is just another night for the two, another night in the beautiful, bright neon-lit city of Hong Kong, a night for a wonderful date in the heart of the city.

The night is almost as beautiful as the two ladies themselves as they walk through the streets, the markets, the outdoor eateries, all the while firmly and lovingly holding hands, fingers intertwined.

They strut along, almost saunter with utter confidence and pride.

Of course, as always, the two ladies look their absolute finest both for each other's eyes and themselves.

Hitomi is wearing a cute, girly outfit that consists of a white long sleeved shirt with a cute bear print in the front, a yellow short skirt with suspenders and black thigh high socks. Lei Fang is wearing a black Chinese dress that exposes almost everything, such as her stomach, shoulders and legs from the sides. She is also wearing black elbow gloves with two golden bracelets on her left wrist and black thigh high stockings with garter straps attached to a garter belt around her waist, and black high heels. Her hair is also down just for this special occasion.

Hitomi swings her arm holding her girlfriend's hand back and forth with a happy smile. She turns to her girlfriend.

"Hey, LeiLei," she says. "Did I ever tell you that you look beautiful tonight~?"

"Hehe! Didn't you say that a bunch of times already?" the Chinese girl can't help but giggle at this.

"I know. I just like saying it."

It's true. Due to Lei Fang wearing such an outfit, Hitomi has been plowing her with hundreds of compliments. Mainly, she really likes her wearing this outfit on special occasions like this.

"Well...wanna come to my place then? We can sleep over tonight," Lei Fang offers.

"Awwwww~! That would be wonderful, LeiLei!" Hitomi jumps to hug her girlfriend tightly.

Lei Fang just returns the embrace with a small smile. The German girl can be so hyper sometimes. They keep on walking until they get to Lei Fang's home in just about 10 minutes. Once they get inside, Lei Fang closes the door behind her and Hitomi plops on the bed face down, giggling as she hugs her girlfriend's pillow.

"Mmmmm~! Haaah, LeiLei's sceeent!" Hitomi gushes, rolling around in her beloved's bed, nuzzling the black-haired young woman's pillow.

"...wow, Tomi-chan, you're such a perv~" Lei Fang giggles and shakes her head in some playful dismay and she makes to remove her gold bracelets, which chime gently as she starts to get them off.

"...hey, LeiLei..." Hitomi utters and she draws Lei Fang's eyes, seeing the German girl on her butt on the bed, calves spread apart, Lei Fang's pillow under her chin as Hitomi hugs it to her chest.

"Hm? What's up, Tomi-chan?" The Chinese girl blinks and blushes slightly at the sheer cuteness of her girlfriend.

"LeiLei...I love you so much...and, oh my goodness, I love you in that dress...you look...so gorgeous wearing that..." Hitomi starts, and Lei Fang's blush deepens, painting her cheeks and bridge of the nose a healthy crimson.

"T-Tomi-chan?" Lei Fang utters, gingerly playing with a lock of her silky black tresses with a gloved finger.

The Chinese girl then gasps in a bit of honest shock as, in just two long strides of her powerful legs, Hitomi closes the distance between the two, Lei Fang's pillow long since dropped on the rich-maroon carpeted floor.

"H-Hi-Hitom-mmmphh~!" Lei Fang begins but gets cut off by a deep, passionate kiss from Hitomi, who quickly darts her tongue past her beloved's already-parted lips, dominating the Chinese fighter's mouth in the kiss.

Lei Fang's eyes widen from the kiss, but shortly after, her body relaxes, her arms fall at her sides and let her beloved kiss her to her heart's content. This actually feels very good. Both of them let out a few soft moans until they pull away, gazing at each other's eyes. Hitomi takes one step closer, wrapping one arm around her to pull her close right where their breasts touch each other and looks at her girlfriend in the eye.

"You know," she says. She lowers on hand to trace a finger on her exposed stomach. "I saw some guys staring at you."

"Ah...h-how could they not?" the Chinese girl whimpers. "I-I mean this outfit is probably...th-the reason...ah!" She feels Hitomi's finger slide down toward her exposed thigh.

"Ohhhh, I see~" Hitomi looks up and tips her chin to her level. "So you're attracting them with that outfit, hm~? Understandable. But..." She then rubs her hand up and down on her back, toward her exposed thigh again. "I'll be the one...who will look at you and your outfit. And be able to touch you like this."

"Tomi-chan...haaah..." Lei Fang can't help but like her gentle touch. It feels just too good.

Both of them head over toward the bed and Hitomi gently pushes her down, kissing her to her heart's content to wherever she wishes. She pulls away briefly to look into Lei Fang's beautiful eyes.

"I won't allow anyone to touch you, LeiLei," she whispers, caressing her beloved's cheek before leaning down to kiss her neck. "No one..."

Lei Fang sighs, coos and hums, her body beginning to get warmer by the second as well as with every kiss Hitomi lands on her skin, exposed or clothed, it doesn't matter to Hitomi.

The German brunette just wants to indulge in her girlfriend's magnificent body, clad in that exquisitely sexy yet elegant black dress of hers, an outfit that haunts Hitomi's dreams.

"Mmm...haah...oh T-Tooomi-chan...you're...mmm~" Lei Fang tries to get some kind of reasoning from her beloved, who normally isn't this possessive, but she doesn't fight it one bit. She could never deny her beloved and best friend anyway, and such a rare occasion, too.

Hitomi straddles Lei Fang's thighs and rains down kisses on Lei Fang's lips, cheek, chin, jaw, neck, sometimes nuzzling her collarbone, nuzzling the pieces of cloth that connect there before moving further downwards to nuzzle Lei Fang's exquisite, teasingly-exposed cleavage, leaving little kisses on the exposed inner halves of Lei Fang's beautiful, soft yet firm, large breasts barely contained by the dress' top portion.

"All those people, guys _and_ girls, looking at you...undressing you with their eyes wherever we went...they saw us holding hands, they saw me holding your arm to my chest...yet they all looked on anyway...this...this, you, LeiLei...my love, you're all mine...Ok LeiLei?" Hitomi lovingly brushes Lei Fang's blushing cheek with just her fingertips. "It's Ok for me to be selfish, yes?" Those beautiful eyes of Hitomi's gaze into Lei Fang's very heart and soul, and the look in the German's eyes tugs at every cord in Lei Fang's heart.

The Chinese girl blushes heavily, wearing a loving smile on her face as she cups both hands to her cheeks.

"Oh, Tomi-chan..." she coos. "You silly girl. Of course it's okay. You're my beloved girlfriend. I'm glad you're thinking of me."

Hitomi smiles and hugs the Chinese girl. "Ahhhhh, LeiLei. I love you."

"Me, too, Tomi-chan. Me too."

The two lean in to kiss each other passionately, wishing this would last forever.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan:** Wow! Been a while since we wrote a Hitomi x Lei Fang story, huh~?

 **Major Mikey:** Haaah, Yuri-chan~ You keep me in shape. You keep me in shape. Mou! **Glomps Yuri-chan** Thank you~

 **Yuri-chan:** So, everyone. Here's Tomi-chan and LeiLei. Just a fluffy story. Kinda wanted them to get more love since I rarely do anything with them.

 **Major Mikey:** And so do I, for that matter. LOL These two deserve much more love~

These two and~Lei Fang's sekshi dressu! *O* Just, God she's soooo~beautiful in that outfit, isn't she, folks~?

 **Yuri-chan** : Ohhhh, yes! Her black outfit is the best! So, please leave long and detailed reviews for these beautiful young ladies~

 **Major Mikey:** Yup~ Y'heard the lady, folks. :3

Seeya next story~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~


End file.
